undonexfandomcom-20200214-history
Guides
Attack, Strenght & Defence This time im making a Combat guide . So, when you start a new acc. You will get some gear, Ghost robes, Iron scimitar Etc. Wear the gear you wanna wear This is what i would have been wearing. Alright now teleport to rock crabs, first go to your magic book. I marked it in red. Now choose rock crabs. Now train your stats to around 40 and get your rune scimmy and so on. (Note) U dont need food they only hit 0. Alright so, when your around 60 get your D scimmy, now go to home and talk to Duradel. Now get a slayer task and kill the monsters he asked you to kill, on this way you will also train slayer So this was it. I hope you find this guide helpfull and enjoyed it. Cya! Made By Fallen. Thank you Range Prayer Magic Runecrafting Summoning These are the steps on how to get 99 Summoning. First you need Spirit shards and Pouch and you can get those items from (home)> Pikkupstix and you need charms (Crimson,Blue,Green and Gold) and you can get those charms from all NPC's that you can fight. ' ' Raw chicken: Level 1 summoning, 1x gold charm,1x raw chicken, 8x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Wolf bones: Level 1 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x wolf bones, 7x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Spider carcass: Level 10 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x spider carcass, 8x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Thin snail meat: Level 13 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x thin snail meat, x9 spirit shards and 1x pouch. Iron ore: Level 16 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x iron ore, 7x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Proboscis: Level 17 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x proboscis, 1x spirit shard and 1x pouch. Bucket of sand: Level 18 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x bucket of sand, 45x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Bronze claws: Level 19 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x bronze claws, 57x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Obsidian charm: Level 22 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x obsidian charm, 64x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Raw rat meat: Level 23 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x raw rat meat, 75x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Potato cactus: Level 25 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x potato cactus, 51x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Compost: Level 28 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x compost, 47x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Chinchompa: Level 29 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x chinchompa, 84x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Vampire dust: Level 31 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x vampire dust, 81x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Honeycomp: Level 32 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x honeycomp, 84x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Willow logs: Level 33 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x willow logs, 72x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Ravager charm: Level 34 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x ravager charm, 74x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Shifter charm: Level 34 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x shifter charm, 74x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Torcher charm: Level 34 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x torcher charm, 74x spirit shards and 1x poch. Bronze bar: Level 36 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x bronze bar, 102x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Marigolds: Level 40 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x marigolds, 11x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Clean guam: Level 41 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x clean guam, 78x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Carved evil turnip: Level 42 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x carved evil turnip, 104x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Iron bar: Level 46 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x iron bar, 125x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Golden tinderbox: Level 46 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 111x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Gold ring: Level 47 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x gold ring, 88x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Raw beaf: Level 49 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x raw beaf, 117x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Raw bird meat: Level 52 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x raw bird meat, 12x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Abyssal charm: Level 54 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x abyssal charm, 106x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Jug of water: Level 55 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x jug of water, 151x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Steel bar: Level 56 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x steel bar, 141x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Harpoon: Level 56 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x harpoon, 109x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Graahk fur: Level 57 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x graahk fur, 154x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Kyatt fur: Level 57 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x kyatt fur, 153x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Larupia fur: Level 57 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x larupia fur, 155x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Goat horn dust: Level 58 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x goat horn dust, 141x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Snake hide: Level 63 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x snake hide, 116x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Bagged plant 1: Level 64 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x bagged plant 1, 128x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Mithril bar: Level 66 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x mithril bar, 152x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Swamp toad: Level 66 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x swamp toad, 11x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Tortoise shell: Level 67 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x tortoise shell, 1x spirit shard and 1x pouch. Raw shark: Level 68 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x raw shark, 110x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Banana: Level 69 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x banana, 130x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Pot of flour: Level 70 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x pot of flour, 79x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Polar kebbit fur: Level 71 summoning, 1x gold charm, 1x polar kebbit fur, 14x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Phoenix quill: Level 72 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x phoenix quill, 165x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Obsidian amulet: Level 73 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x obsidian amulet, 195x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Granite (500g): Level 74 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x granite (500g), 166x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Flowers: Level 75 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x flowers, 168x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Adamant bar: Level 75 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x adamant bar, 144x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Ruby harvest: Level 76 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x ruby harvest, 141x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Talon beast charm: Level 77 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x talon beast charm, 174x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Willow pranch: Level 78 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x willow pranch, 124x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Fire talisman: Level 79 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x fire talisman, 198x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Air talisman: Level 79 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x air talisman, 198x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Earth talisman: Level 79 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x earth talisman, 202x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Water orb: Level 80 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x water orb, 128x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Dagannoth hide: Level 83 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x dagannoth hide, 1x spirit shard and 1x pouch. Lava rune: Level 85 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x lava rune, 219x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Swamp lizard: Level 86 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x swamp lizard, 150x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Rune bar: Level 88 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x rune bar, 1x spirit shard and 1x pouch. Piece of railing: Level 89 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x piece of railing, 140x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Water talisman: Level 92 summoning, 1x blue charm, 1x water talisman, 222x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Cooked rabbit: Level 93 summoning, 1x crimson char, 1x cooked rabbit, 203x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Abyssal head: Level 93 summoning, 1x green charm, 1x abyssal head, 113x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Iron platebody: Level 95 summoning, 1x crimson charm , 1x iron platebody, 198x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Yak-hide: Level 96 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x yak-hide, 211x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Steel Titan: Level 99 summoning, 1x crimson charm, 1x steel platebody, 178x spirit shards and 1x pouch. Congratulations You just got 99 Summoning! Made By Birdhouse Thank You Agility First to start off, Agility is very simple. First go to your mage book and search the teleport "Agility And Hunter" Click on it, and choose Agility I circled it in red Now you will be brought to a place like this. N ow what you are going to do is click the net, over and over and over untill you reach level 99 agility. Note: this might get borring so have patience or watch a movie on the computer / tv while you are doing agility. I hope u enjoyed this little guide. And enjoy agility! Made By Fallen And Updated By Dean. Thank you Herbloring Thieving These are the steps on how to get 99 Thieving. First - Teleport to home. ''' '''Then - Find the Thieving Area - Walk to the left and above the bar it is. After you find the Thieving Area - Follow these steps. ' Thieving Level 1 - Crafting Stall ' ' Thieving Level 25 - Food Stall ' ' Thieving Level 50- General Stall ' ' Thieving Level 75 - Magic Stall ' ' Thieving Level 90 - Scimitar Stall' Congratulations, You just got 99 Thieving. Made By Birdhouse Thank You Crafting This is the Guide on how to get 99 crafting! http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft6.jpg First you need a Chisel. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft7.jpg You need to Buy all the supply's from Bob. 5 sapphire - 2000xp each http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft1.jpg 4 emerald - 2720xp each http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft2.jpg 40 ruby - 3400xp each http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft3.jpg 3 diamond - 4320xp each http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft4.jpg 2350 Dragonstone - 5520Xp each http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/craft5.jpg (Cutting Dragonstones makes you around 143k xp per 26.) Congratulations, You just got 99 Crafting! Made By Birdhouse & Clawked Thank You Fletching Slayer *Note*, slayer will cost some effort so dont start with it if you are lazy! ''' '''Alright, so. At home there will be a man named "Duradel" ''' Talk to him and get a slayer task. He will ask you to kill some monsters, when you get a Dark Beast task and dont got 90 slayer yet, ask a easier task. (Talk to him again) Also slayer has some benefits, ~With 85 slayer u can kill abbysal demons for Abbysal whips!~ ~With 90 slayer u can kill Dark beasts for dark bows!~ And so on. Also, after completing a task, 'You will get "Slayer points" ''' ' ' If you trade Duradel, you will see a shop with the slayer items in it. The items like Chaotic rapier and Slayer helmet are still rare (At the moment im posting this. :P) ' ' ''' (Prices of the items) '''And now, the slayer monsters ' ' Floor 1. Crawling hand : Lvl 5 slayer. Banshee : Lvl 15 slayer. ' ' Floor 2. Infernal mage : Lvl 45 slayer. Bloodveld : Lvl 50 slayer. Dustdevil : Lvl 65 slayer. Floor 3. Gargoyle : Lvl 75 slayer. Nechryael : Lvl 80 slayer. Abbysal demon : 85 slayer. Dark beast : Lvl 90 slayer. Alright, so this was the guide for today. I hope you enjoyed, and good luck with Slayer! Made By Fallen. Thank you Hunting These are the Steps on getting 99 Hunter. Fist of all you need a Butterfly Net, So teleport to the Agility and Hunter area in your magebook. *Now you can get butterfly net for free from the crate that around the agility obstacle net*''' ' '''http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter2.jpg' Now you start catching 3 baby imps. ''' http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter3.jpg Now your level 26 hunting, do this: -Catch 3 Gourmet imps. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter7.jpg -Catch 4 Earth imps. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter8.jpg -Catch 4 Essence imps until you get 50 hunter. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter9.jpg -Catch 8 Electric imps until you get 58 hunter. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter10.jpg -Catch 10 Nature imps until you get 65 hunter. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter11.jpg -Catch 35 Magpie imps until you get 76 hunter. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter6.jpg -Catch 143 Ninja imps until you get 90 hunter. ( 30m Cash at this point if you keep and sell the jars. ) http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter5.jpg -Then start catching Dragon imps till 99. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/hunter4.jpg Congratulations, You just got 99 Hunter. Made By Birdhouse. Thank you Mining Smithing Okay first things first '''1. Buying Items! Trade Pikkupstix He's west of home in bank. Buy Bars Depends on your level always update to your latest level.Why buy bars from here? because it's right there from bank so you could do banking method! And really close from home teleport! 2.So now u want to buy the bars that are at your level and banking. You could bank as much u want. 3.Once you have the bars, No Hammer needed, Click the "W" teleport also known as City Teleport go to varrock and go west. Use the Bars on the anvils. and bank and get bars. till 99 4.Gratz You Have Achieved 99 Smithing! Ok what should i smith?'' '' Once u get the bronze bars make a full inventory of daggers or some daggers and swords. once you level up a few times you would want to go to iron, or steel depends on your level once you unlock mithril do that always update like Example: when u have level 1 and u gain a level do swords always update your items more exp and gp''' ' Made By '''Crazyspecz‎ Thank You' Fishing Cooking Firemaking Woodcutting Farming First - To the seeds. Teleport to home and go into the Falador Garden. There you will find Bob. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore3.jpg http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore2.jpg Then Buy the seeds that you would like by trading Bob. After you have bought your seeds Use them on the Tree Patch. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore6.jpg Seed information: guam - 1 - 880 xp each plant Tarromin - 20 - 1280 xp each plant Harrlander - 27 - 1760 xp each plant rannar - 32 - 2160 xp each plant Toadflax - 38 - 2720 xp each plant Irit - 44 - 3440 xp each plant avantoe - 50 - 4400 xp each plant kwuarm - 56 - 5520 xp each plant Snap Dragon - 62 - 7040 xp each plant Cadantine - 67 - 8560 xp each plant lantadyme - 73 - 10800 xp each plant Dwarf Weed Seed - 79 - 13680 xp each plant Torstol - 85 - 16000 xp each plant My way that I got 99 Farming was: ' 60 Guam' http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore7.jpg ''' '''50 Irit http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore8.jpg 60 Kwuarm http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore9.jpg 60 Cadantine http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore10.jpg (By this point you should have 73 Farming) 65 Lantadyme http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore1.jpg 105 Dwarf weed seed http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore4.jpg 600 Torstol http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc461/DomXGFX/Undone/herblore5.jpg Congratulations , You just got 99 Farming. Made By Birdhouse Thank You Red = none making it yet yellow = in progress green = done last edit by variouss at : 8:54 PM 8/9/2011